Viper
by Opel Vectra
Summary: 2nd zootopia fanfic with a snake (1st being the one writen by side-fish (Snake in the Big City))...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia

Day 1, 6:00 am.

Targets to come :

Those jerks that picked on Nick

Dawn Bellwether

?

?

?

Day 2, 6:00 am.

Targets to come :

Those jerks that picked on Nick

Dawn Bellwether

?

?

?

Zootopia News:

CRIMINAL DAWN BELLWETHER OUT OF THE PICTURE

Our heroes, Nick and Judy must investigate the case…

No clue but a footage showing Bellwether being bitten, and then, her corpse was thrown in the sewers…

Day 3, 6:00 am.

Targets to come :

Those jerks that picked on Nick and Chris

Dawn Bellwether

Judy Hopps

?

?

"This was horrible carrots…"

"You said it Nick, and we have to find who's guilty…"

While Nick and Judy were discussing about bellwether's gruesome death, they took a look on Clawhauser's office…

Where was the lovely Donut-addict cheetah ?

Instead of that big chubby cat…there was a elderly cow…

"Hello! Welcome to the ZPD!"

"have we met ? never saw you before…"

"1st day….you must be Judy Hopps…the bunny that saved all of us from the sheep who has been murdered…Chief Bogo want to see you now…follow me…"

Judy followed the cow in a room…

She entered in the room…and saw Clawhauser binded…

Judy "what in the world"…

The Cow puts off her mask…

Revealing not so nice…"Viper"…

"Ssssssssssssssssurprise!"

As Viper attacks Judy, Nick arrives but recognizes the snake that murdered his parents….

(1st: dad, 2nd: mom)

"Carrots!"

"hehehehehehehe…issssssssssss thissssssss your girlfriend Nick ? Congratulations! Destroy her….you're a predator no?"

Full of rage, Nick punches Viper…but the fox gets hit by the reptile's strong tail…

Nick, Judy, and their team mates tried to stop Viper…

But it was too late, he gets away…

THE FIGHT IS JUST GETTIN' STARTED….


	2. Chapter 0

Zootopia

20 years ago

2 minutes to deathline

After Nick's mom brings him to that lousy club who will pick on him…

Only to cause this fox to cry

She is confronted by…

"Greetingsssssssss missssssssssss fox…so where's your sweetheart ? oh yeah, I remembered…I killed it…

Ye knew wha' toots ? I got good news and I got bad news…

BAD NEWS: I'll kill ya!

GOOD NEWS: Nicky will not be there to ssssssssse ya DIE LIKE A SSSSSSSSSSNAKE MOLESSSSSSSSSSTER!"

As Nick's mom run, Viper bit her, and knock her with his tail as she falls and breaks her neck.

Viper tried to kill Nick but… the snake wanted to give Nick the chance to avenge his parents…

The most important was…

That fat hamster…

"Hey look guys! A stupid and stinky viper…" he shouted

When all those punks took their baseball bats to beat the snake…

Viper was already inside…

And shredded so many brats that picked on Nick when…

"Helloooooooo Is anybody here ?" (that came from the kitchen and the closet)

Viper opened, a deer was binded by those kids….

"at least! I was tired to be the…scapedeer…is that correct? "

Viper was stunned the deer was not efraid of him…everyone in Zootopia fears and bullies snakes,

The deer runned in the corridors…she saw all the corpses…wasn't like "aaaaaaaargh!", on the contrary…

"whaoww! You did this ? Feels like we are in a scary movie!"

"aren't you ssssssssssssscared ?"

"naaaaaaaaaaah, why ?"

"b…b…becaussssssse I'm a sssssssssnake…and…"

The deer hugs the snake…

"you're adorable! I'm Christina…call me Chris…what's your name? have no name ? I'll call ya…Viper…"

Since this day, Viper and Chris were the best friends ever…and formed the perfect couple until…

"Clearly there is a biological component these predators may be reverting back to their primitive savage ways…"

Viper started to hate that dumb bunny…and was ready to kill after the kid killing spree that happened 20 years ago…

This Night, Viper arrives at Chris's home, knocks at the door…

Ulysses Hopps (one of Judy's Cousins) opened the door at Viper

"HI there" the two said…

Viper bites Ulysses while Chris looks on horror…

"I had to do thisssssss to the rabbit charming after "Hopps the hero all messed up…" I wish you and your ex-boyfriend…to die…"

"he wasn't my boyfriend! He was my boss! "

"yeah…right…you will all die!"

Viper attacks Chris…but…

The snake had too much empathy on the girl that accepted him like the way he was…

Chris escapes in tears…and realize that dumb bunny was right…


	3. Chapter 2

It was a normal day in Zootopia

Where Judy was tracking road racers like Flash down…

Everything was okay until a fast car almost crash her patrol car…

Judy (who took the wheel) began to chase the car…that stopped

(Thumps up for the shortest police car chase ever!)

And took the shape of a giant snake along with thousands of Viper cars…

There were Viper-cars everywhere…

Judy attempted to escape but she is stopped by Bellwether's corpse…

Spitting acid…

And Viper…

As he bites her…

Judy wakes up….

That was only a dream…

In Zootopia,

One day after Viper escaped the ZPD, every identity is checked by autorithies…and Viper became numbuh 1 public enemy…

Judy was so stressed…that snake could attack Nick or her…she didn't watched where she went and bumps into…

"oh I'm sssssssssorry officer…are you allright ?"

"here you are snake! Get over here!"

"what are you doing ?"

"Viper, you are under arrest!"

"Viper ? I'm not Viper!"

"get in!"

Later, the snake who Judy thought to be Viper dressed as a baker…

"what an extraordinary resemblance!"

"yes…my twin brother Viper ruined our reputation as snake by murdering anyone who get in his way…even Ulysses…"

"Ulysses ? MY COUSIN ULYSSES ?"

"yes…Ulysses was one of my best friends…we gotta stop him!"


	4. Chapter 3

The next day,

The news were telling:

OFFICER JUDY HOPPS AND NICK WILDE GONE VIPERHUNTERS

Judy-"okay, so tell us, where is Viper ?"

"or what, you two are gonna kill him ?"

Nick and Judy-"Kill him?"

Judy-"No….he is a murderer…he gotta be arrested for his crimes…."

Viper-"Crimes? I killed the criminal who almost dessssssssssstroyed Zootopia and you call that a crime?"

The bunny and the fox got it…

They were planning to arrest Viper with Viper himself!

His "twin" was pure invention…

"Killing is not a solution Viper, you can't take someone's life like this!"

"How pathetic…you had all the elements to be heroes by eliminate evil and even arrest me but…

Pathetic! That's what you are, and that what you morons will always be!"

As Viper taunts the PG-rated original motion picture's heroes , Nick attacks Viper from the back…

"Nick! NOOOO!"

As the two predators fight…

Nick and Viper make the shelf fall…

The fox wasn't fast enough…

To save her bunny friend from breaking her jaw…

Viper escaped…again…

This fail made the fan-loving couple to separate…

Judy-"this was all your fault, pedator!"

Nick-"He insulted and tricked us! He must be killed!"

Judy-"don't do this Nick! This is exactly what he wants! Making us become monsters! Like him!"

Nick-"you're against me aren't you carrots ?"

Judy-"DON'T EVER CALL ME CARROTS YOU FREAK!"

Nick slaps Judy then Throws his ZPD badge so he can deal with Viper…


	5. Chapter 4

Viper's Targets :

-Mr and Mrs Wilde (deceased)

-Nick Wilde (alive)

-the Jerks (all deceased)

-Ulysses Hopps (deceased)

-Dawn Bellwether (deceased)

-Judy Hopps (alive)

-Christina "Chris" Hunter (alive)

At ZPD, Chief Bogo was devastated by the chaos that has been caused by Viper…

He cared…

Chris cared too…

But she cared only about Viper…

Her only friend who turned into what everyone (including bad guys) fears…

Speaking of Viper, he begins to have remorse about killing his victims…

He understood he became worse than bellwether and the kids who picked on Nick...

While the snake was hidden somewhere, Nick tries to kill him…

Viper didn't want to bite Nick…enough was enough…

Chris, who was working on a radio station as a janitor saw Viper chased through the window…

The deer rushes to a microphone and…

"Viper! Viper! It's me! Don't kill ! you hear me ? STOP!"

This voice…it's…

"Look at yourself…you're becoming…exactly what ZPD describes criminals! Stop, so we…can be together again…before coming…promise me not to kill anybody! Just defend without killing! It's not hard!"

Nick was already in the radio station…threatening Chris…

"Put that microphone down…"

Nick almost decapitates Chris with an axe as she attemps to escape…

Viper arrives…

"Is this your girlfriend ssssssssssnake ? Congratulations! Kill her….you're a predator no? "

As Nick says the same line as Viper before…Viper saw the poor deer almost crying… and could hear the ZPD waiting for him…

Nick took Chris as hostage through exit…

Exit?

"Wait…Nick…you shouldn't…"

"ohhh yesss! I'm gonna kill her! You killed my parents….mean mean snake will have what's coming to mean mean snake…huh ?"

In the exit, Nick's paw accidentally pushes into a button that activates…

…Viper's Night howler trap…

Before the radio station could blow up….and fall into Night howler serum Viper stole….the snake saves his deer friend…

As Nick and all ZPD members (including carrots) falls and become savage,

Chris and Viper were upside another building…

"what….what just happened…Viper…you…you saved me...tell me you didn't..."

"Everything's gonna be all right Chris…. everything's gonna be all right…."

The two animals hugs and embraces while watching the disaster….

THE END


End file.
